1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive device for opening and closing a slide body, in accordance with a rotational direction of a drum, by winding in one of a first cable and a second cable {the first cable and the second cable connecting to the slide body} while winding out the other of the first cable and the second cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Heisei 11 (1999)-091355 (=JP11091355) discloses a drive device for a slide door of this type. The drive device according to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Heisei 11 (1999)-091355 (=JP11091355) has the following constitution:
A first cable and a second cable connecting to a slide door are in a state of winding around a main drum. Rotating the main drum in a first direction by winding in one of the first cable and the second cable while winding out the other of the first cable and the second cable can open the slide door. Contrary to this, rotating the main drum in a second direction opposite to the first direction by winding in the other of the first cable and the second cable while winding out the one of the first cable and the second cable can close the slide door.
Moreover, the drive device according to the Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Heisei 11 (1999)-091355 (=JP11091355) is provided with an adjuster drum coupled with the main drum. In accordance with a coupling position for coupling the adjuster drum with the main drum, the first cable and the second cable are adjustable in length.
More specifically, one of the first cable and the second cable has a cable end portion mating with the main drum, while the other of the first cable and the second cable has a cable end portion mating with the adjuster drum. In accordance with the coupling position for coupling the adjuster drum with the main drum, the first cable and the second cable are adjustable in length.
Around a shaft, the adjuster drum is rotatable coaxially with the main drum. In a direction along the shaft, the main drum and the adjuster drum are opposed to each other. The main drum has ratchet teeth arranged circumferentially, while the adjuster drum has ratchet teeth arranged circumferentially. Setting the main drum is before setting the adjuster drum. Pushing the adjuster drum toward the pre-set main drum in the direction of the shaft can mesh the ratchet teeth of the adjuster drum with the ratchet teeth of the main drum. In accordance with a meshing position for meshing the ratchet teeth of the adjuster drum with the ratchet teeth of the main drum, in other words, in accordance with the coupling position for coupling the adjuster drum with the main drum, the first cable and the second cable are adjusted in length.
The thus obtained coupling state of the adjuster drum with the main drum can be kept by means of a spring for biasing the adjuster drum to the main drum.
For keeping the coupling state of the adjuster drum coupled with the main drum, however, the drive device according to the Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Heisei 11 (1999)-091355 (=JP11091355) is expected to have the spring. Moreover, coupling portions where the ratchet teeth of the adjuster drum meshing with the ratchet teeth of the main drum formed on axially opposing faces of the main drum and the adjuster drum may hinder visual inspection in adjusting the coupling position, thus deteriorating workability in assembling the adjuster drum to the main drum.